Diary of a Vampire
by Moonwalk
Summary: Hallo!Also in dieser Fanfiction wird Twilight in Jaspers Sicht erzählt! Fluff! Romance! Sweet!
1. Alice

Halloo!!! Also, Twilight gehört (leider) nicht mir, die ganze Twilight-serie, gehört Stephenie Meyer

Liebe Leser/innen, danke schon einmal, dass ihr reinschaut. In dieser Story, wird Twilight in Jaspers sicht erzählt.. In dem ersten Kapitel geht es darum, wie Jasper sich immer vor Augen hält, dass er ohne Alice nicht leben kann!!! Viel Spaß!!!!

* * *

Wieso führe ich dieses verdammte Leben? Wozu diese Farce?

Immer wenn ich hier saß und den Duft menschlichen Blutes einatmete, der mich immer wieder aufs Neue quälte, fragte ich mich das. Und immer wenn ich dann in ihre wunderschönen mittlerweile schwarzen Augen sah kannte ich die Antwort:

Alice.

Sie ist der Grund und ich würde lieber durch eintausend Höllen gehen als sie zu verletzen, ich würde mit Freude den Tod erwarten ihn strahlend anlächeln und sagen: „Hier bin ich nimm mich mit", wenn ich sie verlieren würde.

Aber war sie das überhaupt wert? Ich dachte schnell über etwas anderes nach.

Hier saßen wir nun Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Alice und ich, in der Cafeteria der Forks High. Die Forks High war eine winzige Schule in einer winzigen Stadt namens Forks.

Wir saßen an einem Tisch in der entferntesten Ecke der Cafeteria, der Durst nagte an uns.

Für Rosalie Emmett und mich war es das letzte Jahr an dieser Schule. Zum Glück. Die Highschool jedes Mal zu wiederholen hatte seinen Reiz verloren. Wir konnten mittlerweile alles was in den alten Büchern steht auswendig, und auch das was nicht darin stand.

Ich saß hier am Tisch neben Alice und beobachtete angewidert das was die Menschen hier als Linsensuppe verkauften, ekelhafte, stinkende, braune Pampe. Edward verzog kurz das Gesicht, während ich erspürte wie Alice panisch wurde, sich dann aber wieder schnell einkriegte. Ich verdrehte in Gedanken meine Augen, sie dachten, wie so oft, mal wieder über mich nach .Emmett und Rose schauten sich verliebt in die Augen.

Es war abartig ihnen dabei zuzusehen. Es war pervers und anormal wie sie ihre Beziehung (im Gegensatz zu Alice und mir) zur Schau stellten. Es ging niemanden an was die beiden miteinander trieben, und ich wollte es auch gar nicht wissen, aber die beiden stellten es so zur Schau das jeder sich dabei was denken musste. Sie gingen sogar einmal so weit, dass Carlisle und Esme sie aus dem Haus rausschmissen, aber nur weil sie ein eigenes Haus hatten, dass nach ihren Fantasien kaputt gegangen war. Ich hielt nichts davon. Ich seufzte.

Die gesamte Schule, nicht mehr als 358 Personen, war unglaublich aufgeregt, weil eine neue Schülerin kommen werden soll. Deshalb stürzten die Gefühle heute nur so auf mich ein.

Das war jedoch sehr leicht zu ignorieren.

Ich schaute gelangweilt zum Ende unseres langen Tisches. Am Ende unseres Tisches stand ein Mädchen mit kurzen Shorts und sandigem Haar. Sie sprach mit ihrer Freundin.

Es war Whitney ein Mädchen, das eine Stufe unter mir war, ihre Mutter lud Esme zu einer Gartenparty ein.

Whitney fuhr sich mit ihren Fingern durch ihr sandiges Haar. Ein warmer Windstoß blies ihren Duft zu uns herüber. Sie hatte einen köstlich fruchtigen Duft, der meine Kehle austrocknete, meine Muskeln anspann und meinen Mund mit Gift füllen ließ.

Für die anderen war das leicht zu ignorieren, wir waren seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr auf der Jagd gewesen und sie kamen gut damit klar, aber für mich war das immer wieder eine Qual. Es war einfach so schwer, den überflüssigen Giftfluss in meinem Mund zu ignorieren. Dann noch der Hunger, der meinen Magen zusammenzog, nur ein schwaches Echo von meinem Durst.

Während ich innerlich einen Kampf austrug schweiften meine Gedanken ab. Ich stellte mir vor wie ich von meinem Sitzplatz neben Alice aufstehen würde und zu dem Mädchen gehen würde, das ihre Wangen sich köstlich rosa färben würden wenn sie mich sah , ich mich zu ihr herunterbeugen würde und meine Lippen auf ihre Halsschlagader berührten, meine Zähne wie ein Messer durch Butter in ihren Hals gleiten würden und ihr warmes pulsierendes Blut meinen Mund füllen würde und………

Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen als Edward gegen meinen Stuhl kickte.

Ich begegnete kurz seinem Blick und sah das er mich mahnend ansah.

Natürlich hatte er „gelauscht". Er und seine spezielle Gabe ließ uns so gut wie keine Privatsphäre. Er wusste alles und man konnte keine Geheimnisse vor ihm haben. Mittlerweile hatte ich mich daran gewöhnt, wir wussten alles voneinander und ich fand es nicht mehr so schlimm, aber ich hatte es leid von allen bewacht zu werden -wenn auch berechtigt-.

Ich war wütend auf Edward und schämte mich natürlich auch, dass er Zeuge meiner Schande und Schwäche geworden war.

„Tut mir leid", murmelte ich ihm verschämt zu.

Er zuckte die Achseln.

„Keine Sorge du wirst ihr nichts antun", beruhigte Alice mich. Sie wusste wie es mir ging, das ich mich schämte und wütend war.

Sie berührte mitfühlend meinen Unterarm. Ich entzog mich ihrer Berührung.

Ich brauchte kein Mitleid, nicht mal von Alice. Nach einer gewissen Zeit nervt ihre „Hilfe" nun mal. Alice wusste das ich das hier nur wegen ihr durchmachte, und sie war dankbar.

„Es hilft ein wenig wenn du sie die als Person vorstellst", schlug Alice aufmunternd vor. Ihre Stimme zu schnell als das sie Menschen hätten verstehen können.

„Sie heißt Whitney. Sie hat eine kleine Schwester die sie sehr liebt. Ihre Mutter hat Esme zu der Gartenparty eingeladen, weißt du noch?"

„Ich weiß wer sie ist", sagte ich kalt und drehte mich weg.

Natürlich war ich ihr nicht wirklich böse es war nur nervig, wie könnte ich auf eine so liebenswürdige Person wie Alice auch nur wütend sein?

Alice seufzte leise und nahm das Tablett voller unberührtem Essen – alles nur als Beweis damit niemand dahinterkommt das wir nicht wie normale Menschen essen- und ließ mich allein. Sie ging mit schnellen, anmutigen Schritten zur Tür heraus.

Sie verstand das ich alleine sein wollte wir ließen einander in Ruhe wenn er es gerade brauchte.

Eigentlich war es ja lächerlich, ich wusste, dass ich in dieser Nacht jagen gehen musste. Ich sollte meine Grenzen akzeptieren mich im Rahmen meiner Möglichkeiten aufhalten und das Schicksal nicht herausfordern. Warum musste ich mit dem Desaster flirten? Und je länger ich darüber nachdachte desto mehr verrauchte meine „Wut" auf Alice. Sie wollte doch nur helfen! Sie unterstützte mich immer und ich würde dass selbe für sie tun wäre sie an meiner Stelle.

Jetzt bekam ich auch noch Schuldgefühle, die mit erdrückender Last auf mich wirkten und erst wieder verschwinden würden wenn ich mich bei Alice entschuldigen würde. Ich würde mich nach dem Unterricht bei ihr entschuldigen, wahrscheinlich sah sie das jetzt gerade in der Zukunft. Ich dachte über etwas anderes nach.

Ich schaute auf meine Hand, wir mussten unsere Eheringe bevor wir zu Schule gehen, zu Hause lassen. Ich mochte es nicht, ich wollte allen zeigen, dass Alice mir gehört. Und nur mir. Ich fühlte mich sogar ein wenig nackt ohne meinen Ehering.

Jedoch wäre es nicht erlaubt, würden die Menschen wissen, dass wir verheiratet sind. Alice gab sich ja als Minderjährige aus.

Aber ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen als ich fühlte wie Edward immer frustrierter wurde. Ich beobachtete ihn unauffällig. Er schaute zu zwei Mädchen auf der anderen Seite der Cafeteria. Es waren Jessica Stanley und Isabella Swan.

Jessica war ein durchschnittliches Mädchen das sofort Eifersüchtig wurde wenn ein anderes Mädchen Mike Newton auch nur anschaute. Erbärmlich.

Ich schaute zu dem anderen Mädchen. Isabella Swan. Sie hatte ein herzförmiges Gesicht und war Braunhaarig. Absolut durchschnittlich. Ich schaute gelangweilt weg. Es klingelte und wir standen auf um zu unserem Unterricht zu gehen. Emmett fragte: „Und hat die neue schon Angst vor uns?" Eigentlich war Emmett gar nicht neugierig, er wollte nur nicht den Tisch verlassen ohne noch etwas zu sagen.

Edward zuckte mit den Schultern und Emmett ließ es darauf beruhen.

Die anderen liefen zu ihrem Unterricht, aber ich hatte ja noch was zu erledigen.

Ich lief zum Dachvorsprung von Haus 2, wo Alice schon auf mich wartete.

Sie hatte gesehen dass ich kommen würde.

Sie stand an einer Wand gelehnt, die Arme verschränkt, wo uns niemand sehen konnte. Ich blieb dicht vor ihr stehen, weil ich wusste dass sie das mochte.

Sie fing an zu reden: „ Jazz, es ist schon okay, ich meine ich übertreibe oft das weiß ich auch aber es muss dir nicht leid tun, an…."

Ich legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen, so dass sie nicht mehr weitersprechen konnte.

„ Alice du kannst nichts dafür, es tut mir leid… ich meine doch nur…ich liebe dich.

Ich weiß das ist eine schwache Entschuldigung dafür aber so ist es."

Ich strich während des Redens mit meinem Handrücken ihre Schläfe hinab, bis zu ihrer Wange. Ich erspürte ihre unendlich große Liebe die sie für mich empfand -ich liebte sie natürlich viel mehr- und fragte mich mal wieder womit ich das verdient habe?

Mein innerstes verkrampfte sich vor Glück.

Ich war so froh. Sie hatte mir verziehen.

Ich beugte mich zu ihr hinab und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss.

Sie erwiderte ihn. Widerwillig löste ich mich von ihr -viel zu früh wenn es nach mir ging-, aber es war Zeit zum Unterricht zu gehen.

„Bis nachher", hauchte sie leise. Ich lächelte sie liebevoll an.

Ich berührte noch einmal ihre Wange, und dann ging ich.

Ich kannte jetzt die Antwort.

Ja, Alice war das alles wert.


	2. Memories

Wow! Schon ein Kapitel durch!!!! Also in diesem Kapitel geht es um Jaspers Erinnerungen an seine erste Zeit mit Alice

* * *

Ich betrat als letzter den Klassenraum und zog, wie jeder von unserer Familie, die Blicke auf mich. Ich setzte mich auf meinen Stuhl ganz hinten alleine.

Ich war frustriert. Warum konnte ich keinen Kurs mit Alice zusammen haben?

Ich weiß, sie gibt sich ein Jahr jünger als ich aus und ich habe deshalb keinen Kurs mit ihr zusammen. Das könnte ich aber ganz leicht ändern.

Die kleine Mrs. Cope, die Sekretärin konnte ich leicht überreden, dass ich in einen Kurs mit Alice zugeteilt werden soll. Man musste nur charmant und freundlich zu ihr sein, schon kann sie uns Cullens nicht widerstehen.

Mr. Greene begann mit dem Unterricht. Ich hörte nicht zu, ich dachte die ganze Zeit nur an Alice.

Ich wurde aus meinen äußerst kitschigen Tagträumen gerissen als ich merkte, wie Jennifer Bentley mich anschmachtete, und mir sehnsüchtige Blicke zuwarf.

Ich verzog das Gesicht. Menschen waren alle gleich, gibt es mal eine Handvoll Jungs die gut aussehen ist alles vergessen und sie versuchen einen rumzukriegen.

Ich hasste es von Mädchen umschwärmt zu werden.

Sie sollten einfach verstehen dass Alice zu mir gehörte. Aber leider durfte ich meinen Ehering nicht tragen, obwohl es mir sehr schwer fiel jeden Morgen zu Hause zu lassen. Viele Mädchen gaben das Schwärmen bei mir auf, denn die meisten schmachteten jetzt Edward an, weil er als einziger zu niemandem gehört. Er tat mir leid.

Ich ließ eine Welle der Gleichgültigkeit durch das Zimmer fließen.

Ich konnte die Gefühle eines jeden in meiner unmittelbaren nähe beeinflussen.

Eigentlich benutze ich meine Gabe nicht so oft, da es oft nicht nötig war jemanden zu stimulieren.

Am Anfang war es auch nicht so einfach wie jetzt. In meiner Zeit meines Lebens, die ich mit Maria, eines rachsüchtigen, unberechenbaren Monsters, verbrachte, brauchte ich meine Gabe nicht.

Erst mit meiner Zeit bei Alice wurde mir bewusst was für eine Gabe ich hatte.

Alice empfand immer große Liebe für mich, und am Anfang war ich unsicher, ob sie das fühlte, oder ich sie jetzt gerade beeinflusste.

Aber mit der Zeit wusste ich wann ich jemanden beeinflusste, oder nicht.

Es war fast so wie eine flaumige Schicht die sich über Klasse legte, ich sah sie in meinem geistigen Auge.

Jennifer Bentley beruhigte sich und ich konnte wieder ungestört an Alice denken.

Am Anfang unserer gemeinsamen Zeit hielt ich mich von ihr fern, um darüber nachzudenken ob ich ihre Gefühle beeinflusste. Doch sie war immer geduldig. Ich trainierte es, und nach einiger Zeit wurde mir bewusst, dass sie das wirklich für mich empfand. Ich habe sie nicht verdient.

Ich ließ unsere erste Begegnung Revue passieren.

_Es war ein nasser Abend in Philadelphia. Ich vergrub meine Hände tiefer in meine Jackentaschen. Mein Haar war durchnässt vom Regen, aber ich wollte nicht aufgeben. Ich wusste das ich nach jemandem suchte der mich aus dem Schlund der Depression zog. Eigentlich war es ja albern, nach jemandem zu suchen den es wahrscheinlich gar nicht gibt, und wenn doch soll dir dieser jemand aus deiner Depression helfen. Aber mein Gefühl sagte mir ich würde diesen jemand ganz bald finden, also vertraute ich meinem Gefühl. Ich bin sowieso unsterblich also könnte ich es mir leisten nach einem Hirngespinst zu suchen, dachte ich mir damals. Ich hatte sogar deswegen Peter und Charlotte verlassen. Ich hatte keinen mehr. Dieser Gedanke deprimierte mich. _

_Ich hatte vor vielen Jahren Maria verlassen. Maria war ein Vampir, sie hatte mich zu einem Vampir verwandelt._

_Damals, als ich noch ein Mensch war, war es mir sehr wichtig eine militärische Ausbildung zu haben. Ich war mit 16 in der Armee, habe mich aber als 20 ausgegeben, womit ich auch durchgekommen bin, weil ich schon damals groß und stark war._

_Ich arbeitete mich hoch, und wurde ranghöchster Offizier. Ich war Major Jasper Whitlock von Texas._

_Damals hatte ich die Aufgabe alle Frauen und Kinder aus Austin rauszuholen._

_Ich ritt auf meinem Ross durch die Stadt, und es kamen mir drei Frauen entgegen. Maria, Nettie und Lucy. Ich stieg von meinem Pferd ab, und wollte sie gerade ansprechen. Doch ab da sind die Erinnerungen nur noch vage und unklar._

_Sie hatte mich in einen Vampir verwandelt_

_Danach blieb ich fast ein Jahrhundert bei ihr, und kämpfte in ihrer Armee._

_Warum wir kämpften?_

_Man muss sich die Welt als eine Karte vorstellen, und jeder Mensch ist ein roter Punkt._

_Je mehr Punkte an einem Ort desto mehr Menschen, und mehr Blut._

_Maria, und viele andere Vampire haben um die Gebiete mit vielen roten Punkten gekämpft._

_Dann traf ich Peter und Charlotte, sie waren auch in Marias Armee. Ich habe gesehen, wie er sie ansieht. Er liebte sie. Sie waren glücklich, deshalb habe ich mit ihnen Marias Armee verlassen. Doch nach einiger Zeit wurde alles noch schlimmer. Ich brauchte immer viel Blut, und das machte mich depressiv, denn ich konnte die Angst meiner Opfer spüren. Deshalb habe ich Peter und Charlotte verlassen, und suche jetzt jemanden, der für mich so sein wird, wie Charlotte es für Peter ist…_

_Ich lief durch die dunklen Straßen des allnächtlichen Philadelphias. Meine Augen waren Schwarz. Pechschwarz. Ich war seit einer Woche nicht mehr Jagen gegangen, und ich wollte es auch nicht mehr, aber ich wusste es ist unvermeidlich. Es war ein Teufelskreis, ich brauchte das was mir schadete um zu überleben, etwas was jeder Mensch in sich trug. Blut._

_Ich bleib vor der Tür einer Bar stehen, ich roch jemanden, jemanden der kein Mensch war. Vielleicht ist es jetzt endlich soweit und ich finde sie, dachte ich mir._

_Ich ging in diese Bar herein. Als ich in das winzige Lokal hinein ging, klingelte das Windspiel. Es war ein kleines Cafe, mit Hockern aus Buntglas. Ich ließ meinen Blick durch den Saal wandern auf der suche nach dem Vampir. Und dann sah ich sie. Sie saß hinten und lächelte mich an. Sie war das wunderschönste Wesen das ich in meiner gesamten Existenz gesehen habe. Sie war klein und hatte stachelige schwarze Haare. Sie sah aus wie eine Elfe, ihre Züge waren nicht von Durst und Raserei entstellt wie die von allen anderen Weiblichen Vampire die ich jemals gesehen habe. Ihre __blasse Haut, welche von einem Schleier dichter Stachelhaare umgeben war, schimmerte wie reiner Schnee. Ihre Züge waren zart und ebenmäßig, wie bei einer Puppe. Ein unwiderlegbares Zeichen, dass sie ein Vampir war._

_Sie trug ein halblanges schwarzes Kleid, das mir den Atem verschlug. Sie war einfach zu schön.._

_Sie sprang von ihrem Barhocker auf und tänzelte auf mich zu. Das war das anmutigste, was ich jemals gesehen habe. Nicht wie andere Vampire die in ihrem Hass und der Mordlust rannten als gäbe keinen Morgen. Zuerst dachte ich sie würde mich angreifen. Aber was wenn sie mich angreifen will, dachte ich mir. Was hätte ich machen sollen, in so einem Lokal voller Zeugen? Ich spannte mich an, vorbereitet darauf, dass sie mich angreifen würde. _

_Doch dann fühlte ich ihre Emotionen. Sie war froh mich zu sehen, so als würde sie mich kennen. Sie blieb vor mir stehen, und sah mich tadelnd an._

_Ich senkte bedauernd meinen Blick. Ich hatte sie verärgert, zwar wusste ich nicht wie und warum, ich wusste noch nicht mal wer sie war und was ich hier machte, aber meine Manieren schrieben vor niemals eine Frau zu verärgern._

_Ich war mir sicher. Sie war es. Hätte ich einen Herzschlag würde er sich jetzt beschleunigen, denn mein Gefühl sagte mir, dass dieses kleine wunderschöne Wesen das vor mir stand es war._

_Sie war diejenige die ich seit 20 Jahren suchte._

_„Du hast mich lange warten lassen", sagte sie und lächelte breiter._

_„ Es tut mir leid ma´am", sagte ich betreten. Ich verbarg mein Gesicht, damit sie nicht sehen könnte wie aufgeregt ich war. Ihre Stimme war wunderschön. Glockenheller Sopran . Hätte ich einen Herzschlag wäre er jetzt noch schneller gegangen. Sie seufzte ihr süßer Atem traf mein Gesicht. Ihr berauschender Duft füllte meine Nase, sie roch so süß, nach Zimt und Zucker. Ich spürte das große Verlangen das ich hatte, mich runterzubeugen und ihren Duft einzuatmen. Aber ich beherrschte mich._

_Sie lächelte mich liebevoll an und sagte: „ Hallo, ich bin Alice, ich weiß es ist gerade sehr verwirrend für dich aber bitte Vertrau mir. Komm setzt dich doch, und ich erkläre dir alles"_

_Alice. Ein wunderschöner Name, der zur ihrer wunderschönen elfenhaften Gestalt passte._

_Sie nahm meine Hand, und es war als hätte mir jemand einen Stromschlag verpasst, und führte mich zu einem Tisch ganz hinten im Lokal._

_Dann erzählte sie mir ihre Geschichte, dass sie in die Zukunft sehen kann, und mich gesehen hat und das sie gesehen hat, dass wir schon sehr bald auf eine Familie stoßen werden und mit ihnen Leben werden. Das diese Familie nicht normal ist, dass sie sich nur von Tierblut ernährten und sich selbst „Vegetarier" nannten._

_Ich saß und hörte stumm zu, mir schossen tausende Gedanken auf einmal durch den Kopf. Wer ist sie? War sie verrückt? Stimmt das was sie sagt?_

_Der Teil von mir den ich für vernünftig empfand schrie laut und deutlich, dass ich verschwinden soll und dieser kleinen Spinnerin nicht trauen soll._

_Doch da war noch der andere Teil, der viel größer war und protestierte das das stimmt was sie sagt und ich ihr vertrauen soll._

_Ich hörte ihr zu und anstatt zu versuchen logisch zu denken, war ich fasziniert von der Art wie sie beim Sprechen die Lippen bewegte. Ihre Lippen sahen sehr weich aus, und ich stellte mir vor wie ich ihre weiche Unterlippe mit meiner Fingerspitze anfassen würde um zu prüfen ob sie so weich war wie sie aussah._

_Aber ich riss mich zusammen. Ich kannte sie noch nicht eine Stunde lang und schon stellte ich mir vor wie ich sie anfassen würde. Wieso fühlte ich mich nur so hingezogen zu ihr? Diese Frage schwirrte mir im Kopf. Es war wie ein starkes Band das mich hinderte hier wegzugehen, als ob ich sie in einem früheren Leben schon einmal kannte und ihr jetzt wieder begegnen würde. Aber ich kannte sie nicht._

_Ich merkte erst, dass sie aufgehört hatte zu reden als ich ihren Blick auf mir spürte, und von ihrer Unterlippe zu ihr aufsah. Ihr Blick war eine Mischung aus Nervosität, Neugier und Besorgnis. _

_Irgendetwas an meinem Gesichtsausdruck musste komisch gewesen sein, denn sie fing an zu lachen. Ihr Lachen war so klar, so schön, so weich, es war das wunderschönste was ich jemals gehört habe. Und dann war es mir klar. Gab es so etwas wie Liebe auf den zweiten Blick? Wenn ja dann erlebte ich es jetzt. Sie war der Engel den ich seit 20 Jahren suchte, sie war der schwarze Schatten, den ich mir immer erfolglos vorgestellt habe, sie war die mich aus dem Schlund der Depression ziehen würde, sie hatte für jedes meiner Probleme eine Lösung._

_Ich wusste mit ihr würde ich glücklich werden._

_Es war das schönste Gefühl, dass ich jemals gefühlt habe. Und zum ersten Mal in meinem leben fühlte ich etwas wie Hoffnung und Vertrauen._

_Ich lächelte sie an und nahm ihre Hände in meine und sagte: „Ja Alice, ich vertraue dir."_

* * *

Review??=))


	3. Edward

Kapitel 3

* * *

~oOo~

Ich landete wieder in der Gegenwart, als die Stunde um war. Und ich war so erleichtert, denn ich wusste ich würde jetzt meinen Engel sehen.

Ich packte meine Sachen zusammen und als ich das Klassenzimmer verließ, entschied ich mich Alice vor ihrem Klassenzimmer abzuholen.

Ich lief zu Haus 2 um sie abzuholen. Und als ich sie dann sah durchflutete mich eine Welle der Erleichterung. Sie hatte gesehen dass ich kommen würde und wartete vor dem Klassenzimmer auf mich.

Als ich bei ihr ankam sagte sie: „ Hallo". Statt einer Antwort ließ ich eine Welle der Liebe über sie rollen. Sie lächelte und ich nahm ihre Hand.

Während wir liefen, kam mir eine Idee. „Alice?", fragte ich sie vorsichtig.

„Was denn?"

„Was würdest du davon halten, wenn… wir einen Kurs zusammen hätten?"

„Ach das wäre toll, aber du weißt das geht nicht, da müsste ich erst irgendwo hochgestuft werden, aber du kennst ja die Lehrer dieser Schule die lassen mich nie zu dir…" Jetzt klang sie sogar traurig. Ich musste grinsen.

„Hm, aber wir können doch überreden…" Ich schaute sie mit einem boshaften Grinsen an.

Sie lächelte zurück.

Wir gingen gemeinsam zu dem Büro von .

Es war ein kleiner heißer Raum, und ich nahm noch einen tiefen Atemzug bevor ich hineinging. Alice hinter mir.

Ich ging nach vorne zu , und ihr Kopf schoss hoch als sie mich sah.

Ihr Herzschlag ging schneller, und sie fing an zu schwitzen.

„Oh, hallo Jasper, was kann ich für dich tun"; säuselte sie.

Sie strahlte Bewunderung und Attraktion aus. Es war schon unangenehm, aber leicht zu ignorieren.

„ ich muss sie um einen Gefallen bitten…", sagte ich überdramatisiert. Ich hörte Alice hinter mir kichern. Und ich sah, dass ´s Lippen stumm das Wort „jeden" formten. Ich musste mich sehr beherrschen um nicht loszulachen. Menschen waren so erbärmlich…

„Ich wollte sie bitten Alice vielleicht in einen meiner Kurse kommen könnte?", sagte ich und lächelte sie an. Ihr Atem stockte, doch ich fühlte ihre Enttäuschung als ich anfing über Alice zu reden.

Alice trat nach vorne und nahm meine Hand.

„Achso, deine Schwester…", sagte , und tat so als ob sie in Unterlagen suchen würde um ihre Enttäuschung zu überspielen. Aber mir blieb nichts verborgen.

„Ja Alice, meine Adoptivschwester und FREUNDIN", sagte ich und versuchte –erfolglos- das Wort „Freundin" nicht zu sehr zu betonen.

Ich schaute Alice an, die sich wie es aussah kaum das Lachen verkneifen konnte.

„Tja Jasper es tut mir leid aber das wird nicht möglich sein"; sagte , aber es tat ihr natürlich nicht leid.

Ich rückte so nah an sie wie es ging, und sagte ohne zu Atmen: „Bitte ".

Mein Atem traf ihr Gesicht, und ihr war auf einmal Schwindelig.

„Ähem…puh…äh ja natürlich geht das ich hatte mich nur geirrt ihr habt ab nächste Woche Spanisch zusammen bitteschön Kinder", sagte sie schnell und wollte ihre plötzliche Begierde verbergen.

Ich lächelte zufrieden und Alice und ich verließen das Büro.

Auf dem Flur konnten wir uns das Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Das war ja so was von einfach Jasper, ich will gar nicht erst wissen was sie gefühlt hat"; sagte Alice und machte eine Handbewegung, die noch verstärken sollte was sie meinte.

„Keine Sorge Alice, du bist die Einzige für mich"; sagte ich sanft und beugte mich zu ihr hinunter um ihre Nase zu streifen.

~oOo~

Als wir am Parkplatz ankamen, warteten schon Rosalie und Emmet auf uns.

„Wo wart ihr so lange", fragte Emmett ungeduldig.

„Wir mussten etwas erledigen"; sagte ich schlicht und Alice musste kichern, als ich sie verschmitzt ansah.

Emmett runzelte verwirrt die Stirn: „Ich will es gar nicht erst wissen…"

Wir liefen gemeinsam zu Edwards Auto. Rosalie und Alice unterhielten sich aufgeregt über die neue Modekollektion, die Alice gerade für Rosalies Kleiderschrank erstellte, und Emmett quatschte mich damit voll, dass er mich bei unserem nächsten Kampf fertig machen wird. Emmett und ich hatten am Wochenende zum Spaß miteinander gekämpft, und er rege sich auf weil ich ihn haushoch geschlagen hatte, und deshalb verlangt er eine Revanche.

Ich verdrehte meine Augen. Emmett war wie ein Kind.

„ Nicht wahr, Jasper?", fragte mich Alice. Ich hatte gar nicht zugehört.

„ Was denn, Alice?", fragte ich zurück.

„ Du kommst doch demnächst mit zum Einkaufszentrum, oder?", flehte sie.

Es lief mir kalt den Rücken runter. Mit Alice zum Einkaufszentrum gehen…

Mindestens achtzehn Stunden in allen Läden dieser Stadt zu sein… Horror.

Alice klammerte sich an meinen Arm, zog einen Schmollmund und sah mich mit Hundeaugen an. Es war so unwiderstehlich.

„ Na gut", sagte ich schweren Herzens. Ich konnte ihr nicht nein sagen. Nicht bei diesem Blick.

„ Schwächling", murmelte Emmett. Ich funkelte ihn an.

Alice machte Luftsprünge.

„ Juhu danke Jazz", sagte sie sprang hoch und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Sie war so leicht glücklich zu machen.

„Oh, wie süß", schmachtete Emmett. Alice und Rosalie kicherten. Ich verpasste ihm einen Rippenstoß.

„Idiot", murmelte ich.

„Aua, wie hartherzig du bist", sagte Emmett mit gespielter Beleidigung. Dann quatschte mich Emmett wieder voll das er mich fertig machen würde, und Alice klammerte sich fester an meinen Arm.

Als wir am Auto ankamen schloss Alice die Tür auf -sie hatte einen Zweitschlüssel-, und wir stiegen ein. Rosalie, Emmett und ich saßen auf der Rückbank, Alice stieg vorne ein. Ich hätte gerne neben ihr gesessen, aber das war Edwards Auto, und er war skrupellos wenn es um Autos ging, und auf der Rückbank war kein Platz mehr. Ich seufzte. Ich war so besessen von ihr.

Sie drehte sich auf ihrem Platz um, damit sie weiter mit Rosalie reden konnte.

Aber plötzlich wurde Alice Blick leer, genau in dem Moment als Edward keuchend das Auto erreichte einstieg und den Motor anspringen ließ.

Ich fühlte Edwards Angst, Alice Schock, Emmett und Rosalies Verwirrung, und meine…

Was fühlte ich eigentlich? Unter dem Chaos der Gefühle gingen meine eigenen unter, wie so oft wenn etwas passiert. Ich glaube ich fühlte auch Schock, was kann denn in der einen Stunde passiert sein?

Edward hatte den Blick abgewandt, und raste raus aus dem Schulgelände.

Wir schauten alle Alice an, die in ihrer Vision gefangen war.

„Edward was zur Hölle ist mit dir passiert", fragte Emmett, einen Moment davon abgelenkt, dass ich heute nicht mit ihm kämpfen würde

Doch Edward antwortete nicht

„Du verlässt uns?", sagte Alice auf einmal traurig.

Ich hörte jemanden nach Luft schnappen, wahrscheinlich Rosalie.

Wir schauten jetzt alle Edward an.

„ Ach tu ich das ja?", zischte er sie an. Alice Blick wurde wieder leer.

„Oh", sagte sie. Edward verengte seine Augen.

„Oh", sagte sie wieder und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Hör auf damit", schrie er sie an. Für einen kurzen Moment waren wir alle sehr ruhig, dann fasste sich Alice wieder und sagte: „ Lass uns hier raus, du musst es Carlisle erzählen… du wirst das richtige tun, sie ist Charlie Swan´s einzige Tochter, du würdest ihn auch umbringen"

Was? Moment mal Charlie Swan? Den Polizeichef? Seine Tochter Isabella?

Warum sollte Edward Isabella Swan umbringen?

„Ja", sagte er genervt. Dann stiegen wir alle aus, und er fuhr weg.

Wir standen nun am Waldrand, und schauten Alice erwartungsvoll und gleichzeitig verwirrt an. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten?

Alice Blick war wieder in der Zukunft.

Ich fasste sie an den Schultern und fragte sie: „Alice was ist passiert?"


	4. Trost

Also..in diesem Kapitel tröstet Jasper Alice..

* * *

Sie senkte den Blick als sie sprach: „ Ich habe nur gesehen, dass er Bella Swan umbringen wird", und ich fühlte, wie schwer es ihr fiel das zu sagen.

„ Ich weiß was er hat", sagte Emmett emotionslos, wir starrten ihn alle an.

„Es ist das mit ihm passiert, was mit mir passiert ist"

Wir verstanden alle was er damit meinte. Ich weiß nicht mehr genau wann es passierte, vielleicht vor 50 Jahren. Emmett roch ein Mädchen, und ihr Duft war zu überwältigend für als das hätte er sie am Leben lassen können. Mir war das zum Glück noch nie passiert. Wir starrten ihn geschockt an. Jetzt verstanden wir auch was Alice zu ihm im Auto sagte.

„ Aber er wird es noch Carlisle sagen, und sobald wir zuhause sind wird er es schon wissen.", meinte Alice. Und dann lief sie los. Wir folgten ihr stumm auf dem Weg nach Hause.

Ich holte Alice schnell ein und nahm ihre Hand. Es war mir egal was die anderen im Moment empfanden, ich wollte nur Alice trösten. Sie fühlte sich furchtbar schuldbewusst, ich wusste sie dachte sie wäre dafür verantwortlich, weil sie Edward nicht vorher gewarnt hatte. Aber es war nicht ihre Schuld, sie hatte selbst gesagt man solle sich nicht zu sehr auf ihre Visionen verlassen, besonders wenn es um Menschen geht. Man konnte sich bei ihr sicher sein wenn es um das Wetter geht zum Beispiel. Aber sie gab sich selbst die Schuld.

Sie hatte mit Edward eine starke Bindung, aber nicht so dass ich Edward als meinen „Konkurrenten" sehen müsste, sie liebte ihn als Bruder.

Ich hasste es wenn sie sich so fühlte, sie wusste nicht welche Auswirkungen das auf mich hatte. Es lastete auf mir wie eine erdrückende Last. Es zerriss mir das Herz wenn mein Engel sich schlecht fühlte.

Ich drückte ihre Hand leicht und sie schaute bedrückt auf. Ich lächelte sie tröstend an. Sie hob halbherzig einen Mundwinkel, aber es erreichte nicht ihre Augen und es sah so traurig aus, dass ich sie am liebsten in die Arme genommen hätte und sie wie ein Schild vor allen was ihr solche Schmerzen bereitete zu schützen.

Als wir in das Haus hereinkamen sahen wir gerade wie Esme nichtsahnend und fröhlich ein paar Rosen in eine Vase tat.

Sie kam lächelnd auf uns zu und sagte unbetrübt: „ Na meine Lieben, wie war euer…", doch sie sprach nicht weiter als sie sah das Edward fehlte.

Sie sah uns verständnislos an: „ Wo ist Edward?"

Alice murmelte leise: „ Er braucht seine Zeit", dann verschwand sie durch die hintere Glastür raus in den Wald.

Ich folgte Alice unauffällig, denn ich wusste, dass Rosalie und Emmett die Situation schon erklären würden.

Ich wusste wo sie jetzt hingehen würde, sie würde an einen Ort gehen wo immer jemand einer von uns hinging wenn es ihm gerade schlecht geht.

Es war da wo ich in den Baum „ Jasper + Alice = Eternal Love" reingeritzt hatte. Es war unser Platz. Das war so etwas wie unsere Tradition.

Ich lief durch den dichten Wald, und folgte ihrer Witterung. Selbst mit verbundenen Augen hätte ich sie finden können.

Die wenigen Tiere die sich im Wald befanden liefen schnell von mir weg. Ihre Instinkte sagten ihnen, dass ich gefährlich war. Aber sie waren mir im Moment egal, ich musste Alice finden.

Dann sah ich sie, sie saß auf dem dicken Baumstamm, sie hatte ihren Kopf in ihre kleinen Hände gelegt.

Ich ging zu ihr und setzte mich neben sie. Ich nahm sie hoch und setzte sie in meinen Schoß. Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht an meiner Brust. Ich fühlte wie traurig und enttäuscht von sich selbst sie war. Ich streichelte sanft ihren Rücken und ließ Wellen der Entspannung und Geborgenheit über sie fließen.

Wenn Alice traurig war, dann fühlte es sich an, als ob eiskalte Dolche mein Herz durchbohren würden.

Ich hielt sie eng an mich um ihren ganzen Schmerz aus ihr herauszuspülen.

Ich fühlte mich sehr hilflos.

Ich wusste nicht wie lange wir dort saßen, es kam mir so vor wie Stunden, aber es war mir egal, ich würde so lange mit ihr hier sitzen, bis es ihr wieder gut gehen würde.

Ich merkte wie nach einiger Zeit sich Alice in meinen Armen verkrampfte und starr wurde. Ich wusste, dass sie einer ihrer Visionen hatte.

Ich fasste sie an beiden Schultern und schüttelte sie sanft. „Alice, was siehst du?", flüsterte ich in ihr Ohr. Alice entkrampfte sich wieder. „ Er wird nach Denali zu Tanya und den anderen gehen".

Ich seufzte erleichtert, sie auch.

Alice und ich standen auf, es war Zeit.


	5. Die Jagd

Selbst wenn ich jetzt schon über 80 Jahre her war, dass ich angefangen hatte „Vegetarier" zu werden, war es trotzdem ein komisches Gefühl Jagen zu gehen.

In der Nähe roch ich einen großen Hirsch. Ich ließ mich von meinen Instinkten zu dem Tier gleiten. Der Hirsch stand am Flussbett und mit seiner Zunge schleckte er das Wasser.

Mit einem großen Sprung stand ich direkt vor ihm. Er erschrak und gab ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich als er versuchte wegzulaufen. Ich hörte wie sein Herzschlag schneller wurde.

Aber gegen mich hatte er keine Chance. Mit einem lauten Knurren stürzte ich auf ihn. Seine Verteidigung war mickrig, im Gegensatz zu meiner Stärke.

Ich spürte seine Angst, ignorierte sie aber. Es war ein schwaches Echo im Gegensatz zu dem was Menschen für eine Angst empfanden. Wenn Menschen Angst verspürten machte ging es mir sehr viel schlechter, als bei diesem Tier.

Ich suchte die Stelle an seinem Hals wo sich der Blutstrom konzentrierte, und biss hinein. Meine rasiermesserscharfen Zähne glitten mühelos durch das Fett, Fleisch, und die Sehnen. Meine Zähne zersplitterten seine Halswirbel. Heißes Blut strömte in meinen Mund, und ich trank in durstiger Hast. Es war nicht so wie es sein sollte. Er roch sehr viel appetitlicher als er schmeckte. Aber ich musste mich daran gewöhnen. Es war kein Vergleich zu menschlichem Blut. Das heiße pulsierende Blut linderte den kratzigen Durst. Vorerst. Aber ich genoss es trotzdem inständig endlich einmal wieder Blut zu trinken.

Aber ich war immer noch nicht befriedigt. Aber das was ich wollte würde ich nie mehr wieder bekommen, Menschliches Blut.

Der Widerstand des Tieres wurde immer schwächer und ließ nach, so wie der Blutstrom aus seinem Hals. Die Angst verebbte und das Tier war tot. Ich stand auf und schob das Tier angewidert von mir weg. Ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie meine Augen sich stechend Gold färbten.

Da hörte ich sie. Ich drehte meinen Kopf in die Richtung wo ich das Knacken des Holzes unter ihren Füßen gehört hatte.

Ich entspannte mich wieder, es war Alice.

Sie stand lässig an einen Baum gelehnt und ich sah, dass ihre Augen die Farbe von sehr hellem Karamell hatten.

„ Es ist sehr erstaunlich die beim Jagen zuzusehen…..", sagte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Aber ich spürte, dass sie sich immer noch die Schuld gab.

Ich verdrehte die Augen und war in einer halben Sekunde bei ihr. Ich stützte meine Hände neben ihrem Kopf am Baumstamm, und lehnte mich so weit wie es ging an sie heran. Ich spürte wie sehr ich sie dadurch einschüchterte. Ich hatte sie genau da wo ich wollte.

„ Wolltest du mir nicht noch irgendwohin gehen, oder hast du das schon vergessen?", flüsterte ich in ihr Ohr, und mein Atem traf ihr Gesicht. Auch wenn ich shoppen hasste, ich wollte dass es ihr wieder gut ging, und man konnte Alice mit nichts mehr begeistern als mit 273 Paar neuer Schuhe.

Immer wenn Alice einkaufen gehen wollte, kaufte sie immer fast den ganzen Laden ein. Die Verkäufer waren dann immer so glücklich, dass sie einmal in Tränen ausgebrochen sind.

„ Naja aber ich dachte mir eher…", flüsterte Alice zurück, als sie sie Hände in meinem Haar vergrub und mich näher zu ihr heranzog: „…das wir die Zeit irgendwie anders verbringen können". Ich fühlte ihren Gefühlsumschwung und wusste sofort was sie meinte.

Ich schlang meine Arme um sie und sagte:„Das wäre mir ehrlich gesagt auch lieber…" Ihr Blick war kurz in die Zukunft gerichtet, und dann lächelte sie noch breiter. Ich musste lachen bei ihrem Anblick. Und ich brauchte Alice Gabe nicht, um zu wissen, was sie gesehen hatte.

~oOo~

Die gesamte restliche Woche blieb Alice auf der Hut, und wartete auf jede kleine Vision. Aber sie sah immer nur kleine Fetzen, weil Edward sich nicht entscheiden konnte, was er als nächstes tun würde. Es war nervenaufreibend.

Die gesamte Woche lang schwebte eine Wolke der Traurigkeit über unsere Familie. Und ich musste sie alle beruhigen, vor allem Rosalie, aber nicht weil sie traurig war, sondern wütend und enttäuscht. Rosalie war wütend auf Edward, weil er so schnell abgehauen war, sie darin eine Gefahr für sich, dass das Mädchen vielleicht irgendwelchen Verdacht hat. Rosalie war schon immer eine Person gewesen, die sich nicht gut mit Edward verstand, da er ihr gesagt hatte, dass er sie nicht mochte. Sie bezog auch immer alles auf sich, hatte der eine Probleme, die auch nur im Entferntesten Gefahr für sie bedeuteten, wurde sie zur Furie. Aber was _mich_ am meisten aufregte, war das sie auf Alice wütend war, und enttäuscht.

Eines Abends, nach einer langen Diskussion darüber was Alice alles gesehen hatte, fühlte ich Rosalies Missbilligung gegenüber Alice.

Wir saßen am langen, massiven Mahagoni Esstisch in der Küche. Carlisle saß am Kopf des Tisches, zu seiner linken saß Esme, neben Esme saßen Rosalie und Emmett. Zu Carlisles linken saßen Alice und ich.

Rosalie sagte mit unüberhörbarer Missbilligung zu Alice: „ Also Alice… von dir hätte ich mehr erwartet… das du ihn nicht vorwarnen konntest…tzz..."

Ich schaute Rosalie wütend an: „Lass sie in ruhe Rosalie, sie konnte nichts dafür…"

„Es ist schon okay Jasper, es stimmt doch was sie sagt", widersprach Alice.

„Natürlich ist es wahr, ich habe es gesagt", sagte Rosalie hochnäsig.

Ich war so wütend auf Rosalie, dass meine Hände anfingen zu zittern.

„Ich meine wozu bist du in unserer Familie, wenn du die Zukunft nicht mehr richtig sehen kannst…", meinte Rosalie. Carlisle ermahnte sie mit Blicken, aber sie ignorierte das.

„…. Jasper, du hast dann ja auch nichts mehr hier zu suchen, du bist doch nur ihr Schoßhündchen."

Ich knallte meine Hand auf den Tisch, und stand auf. „Rosalie", knurrte ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen: „treib es nicht zu weit".

Ich konnte Alice tiefe Kränkung spüren, als sie ihren Kopf schuldbewusst hängen ließ.

„Es ist genug jetzt", beschwichtigte uns Carlisle: „ Rosalie das stimmt nicht, entschuldige dich bei Alice, das war nicht nett."

Rosalie guckte Carlisle ungläubig an: „ Ich sag doch nur, was alle hier denken".

Ich knurrte wild. Emmett versuchte Rosalie zu beruhigen. Esme schaute uns besorgt an.

„Ich habe gesagt es reicht jetzt Jasper, Rosalie", sagte Carlisle mit väterlicher Autorität in seiner Stimme.

Manchmal hasste ich Rosalie so sehr, dass ich ihr den Kopf abreißen wollte.

Ich verließ den Raum. Ich nahm Alice bei der Hand und führte sie mit mir, ich wollte sie vor Rosalie schützen.

Wir gingen in unser großes Zimmer. Ich setzte mich an den großen Schreibtisch, und Alice setzte sich auf das überdimensionale Bett.

Sie versuchte mich zu beschwichtigen: „ Jasper es ist doch jetzt okay, sie meinte es nicht so. Wir sind doch alle verwirrt und du kennst sie doch…"

Allein schon ihre Stimme zu hören beruhigte mich. Und das wusste sie.

Deshalb plapperte sie unwichtiges Zeug, wie zum Beispiel, dass sie ein Mädchen in der Schule gesehen hat, dass rote Schuhe und eine giftgrüne Hose anhatte, und dass sie –wenn sie könnte- sich übergeben hätte.

Nach einiger Zeit fragte sie mich: „ Geht es wieder?"

Ich lächelte sie dankbar an: „Ja."

Aber sie hatte einen leeren Blick, sie sah in die Zukunft.

Ich kniete mich neben sie nieder: „ Alice was siehst du?"

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie sprang auf und hüpfte.

Ich schaute sie verwirrt und perplex an.

Alice kam zu mir gehüpft: „ Jasper, Jasper er kommt wieder, er kommt wieder…"

Jetzt verstand ich was sie meinte, Edward würde wieder zurückkommen.

Jeder im Haus hatte gehört was sie sagte, nicht nur weil wir alle ein perfektes Gehör hatten, sondern Alice hatte die Nachricht praktisch durch das Haus geschrien.

Sofort waren die anderen bei uns, und Alice schilderte ganz genau was sie gesehen hatte.

Rosalie guckte mal wieder selbstgefällig. Sie dachte natürlich, dass wegen ihrem „Gespräch" Alice etwas gesehen hatte. Sie grinste mich frech an. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen um mich zu beherrschen.

Alice erzählte, dass Edward morgen zurückkommen würde, und ich fühlte wie die eine Welle der Erleichterung das Haus durchflutete, zu mindestens bei den meisten. Die Ausnahme ist eindeutig…

Alice war den ganzen Abend so aufgedreht. Das war die Alice die ich vermisst habe.


	6. Cafeteria

Es wird alles gut werden," hauchte Alice. Ihre Augen blickten ins Leere und ich hielt mit einer Hand ihren Ellenbogen um sie zu führen während wir aneinandergedrängt die Cafeteria betraten. Rosalie und Emmett gingen voran, Emmett sah lächerlicherweise aus wie ein Bodyguard mitten im Feindesland. Rose sah sich auch wachsam um, aber eher irritiert als beschützend.  
„Natürlich wird es das," grummelte Edward. Ich wusste, unser Verhalten war albern. Wenn er sich nicht sicher ob er mit der Situation umgehen zu könnte, wäre er zu Hause geblieben. Aber wir mussten sicher gehen.  
Es hatte in der Nacht geschneit und Emmett und Ich waren uns nicht zu schade um Edwards Zerstreuung auszunutzen um ihn mit Schneebällen zu bombardieren; als er sich nicht wehrte, waren wir gelangweilt und bombardierten uns gegenseitig, bis Alice mich mit ihrem „benimm-dich-nicht-so-kindisch-wie-Emmett" ansah und ich ihr zuliebe aufgab.

Zumindest musste ich dann mit Emmett nicht kämpfen.  
„Sie ist noch nicht hier, aber auf dem Weg den sie hereinkommt… sie wird nicht in Windrichtung sein, wenn wir an unserem Stammplatz sitzen."  
„Natürlich setzten wir uns auf unseren Stammplatz. Hör auf damit, Alice. Du gehst mir auf die Nerven. Es geht mir gut und daran wird sich nichts ändern."  
Sie blinzelte kurz als ich ihr auf ihren Stuhl half, und ihre Augen blickten Edward endlich ins Gesicht.  
„Hmm" ,sagte sie überrascht. „Ich glaube du hast recht."  
„Selbstverständlich habe ich recht," murmelte er.  
Er hasste es, im Mittelpunkt unserer Sorgen zu stehen. Plötzlich hatte er Mitleid mit mir als er sich daran erinnerte wie sie alle schützend über mir schwebten. Ich erwiderte kurz seinen Blick und grinste.  
_Lästig,, nicht war?_, dachte ich.  
Er schnitt mir eine Grimasse.

~oOo~

Irgendetwas neues?" fragte ich.  
„Nichts. Sie… scheint kein Wort darüber verloren zu haben."  
Alle hoben eine Augenbraue bei dieser Neuigkeit.  
„Vielleicht bis du ja gar nicht so gruselig wie du immer dachtest," sagte Emmett kichernd. „Ich wette ich hätte ihr mehr Angst einjagen können als du."  
Er verdrehte ihm gegenüber meine Augen.  
„Ich frag mich warum…?" Er wunderte sich wieder über Edwards Offenbarung über die einzigartige Stille dieses Mädchens.  
„Wir sind damit durch. Ich weiß es nicht."  
„Sie kommt rein," murmelte Alice. Ich merkte wie Edwards Körper sich versteifte. „Versuch menschlich auszusehen."  
„Menschlich meinst du?" fragte Emmett.  
Er hob seine rechte Faust und dreht seine Finger um den Schneeball hervorzubringen den er in seiner Handfläche versteckt hatte. Natürlich war er dort nicht geschmolzen. Er hatte ihn zu einem klumpigen Eisbrocken zusammengedrückt. Sein Blick ruhte auf mir. Genau wie Alice. Als er den eisigen Klumpen nach ihr warf, lenkte sie ihn mit einem beiläufigen Fingerschnippen in eine andere Richtung. Das Eis flog quer durch die Cafeteria, zu schnell für menschliche Augen, und zerschmetterte mit einem lauten Krach an der Backsteinwand. Der Stein krachte auch.  
Die Köpfe in der Ecke des Raumes drehten sich alle um auf den kleinen Eisklumpen auf dem Boden zu starren und sich dann nach dem Schuldigen umzusehen. Sie schauten nur ein paar Tische weiter. Niemand sah zu uns.  
„Sehr menschlich, Emmett," kritisierte Rosalie. „Warum schlägst du nicht gleich ein Loch in die Wand, wenn du schon einmal dabei bist?"  
„Es würde beeindruckender aussehen, wenn du das tun würdest, Baby."

Ich verzog das Gesicht. In mancher Hinsicht waren wir ja wirklich nur Kinder.

Alice stieß Edward mit ihrem Ellenbogen an. Sie wird also bald herübersehen. Hinter meinem Grinsen biss ich die Zähne zusammen.

Ich wollte nicht das mein Bruder litt.  
„Beruhig dich, Edward," sagte Emmett. „Mal ehrlich. Dann tötest du halt einen Menschen. Das ist wohl kaum das Ende der Welt."  
„Wer weiß," murmelte er.

Ich schaute ihn verständnislos an. Wie bitte?

Er hatte Jahre darauf hingearbeitet sich Menschen nähern zu können und jetzt will er alles aufgeben?  
Emmett lachte. „Du musst lernen über Dinge hinwegzukommen. Wie ich. Die Ewigkeit ist eine lange Zeit um in Schuldgefühlen zu versinken."  
Genau in dem Moment, schleuderte Alice eine kleinere Handvoll Eis, die sie versteckt hatte, in Emmetts unerwartetes Gesicht.

„Tja Emmett das hast du verdient", sagte ich und grinste Alice an.  
Er blinzelte überrascht und dann grinste er in Erwartung.  
„Du hast es nicht anders gewollt," sagte er als er sich vorbeugte und seine schneebedeckten Haare in ihre Richtung schüttelte. Der Schnee, der in dem warmen Raum bereits zu schmelzen begann, flog in einem dicken Schauer aus Wasser und Eis aus seinen Haaren.  
„Iiih!" kreischte Rosalie, als sie und Alice vor den Tropfen zurückwichen.

Alice wich zurück und klammerte sich an meinen Arm.  
Alice lachte und wir alle stimmten mit ein, ich liebte ihr Lachen und konnte nicht anders als mitzulachen. Jedoch wusste ich, dass sie diese Szene inszeniert hatte, weil das Mädchen gerade zu uns herübersah. Und sah wie wir lachten und spielten, wir sahen so glücklich und menschlich und unrealistisch ideal aus wie einem Norman Rockwell Gemälde.

Ich wusste alles was Alice plante. In gewisser Weiser konnte ich auch ihre Gedanken hören, so wie sie meine. Wir brauchten uns nur in die Augen zu sehen, und schon wussten wir was dem anderen durch den Kopf ging oder was der andere jeweils vorhatte.  
Alice lachte weiter und hielt ihr Tablett als Schild vor ihr Gesicht. Das Mädchen musste immer noch zu uns herüber sehen.

* * *

Review??? =)


	7. Die Entscheidung

Sobald endete die Stunde in der Cafeteria, und Edward musste sich jetzt entscheiden, ob er es schaffen würde. Würde er in den Klassenraum gehen, sich neben das Mädchen setzen, wo er den starken Duft ihres Blutes riechen und die Wärme ihres Pulses in der Luft auf seiner Haut spüren konnte? War er stark genug dafür? Oder hatte er genug für heute?  
„Ich… denke es ist okay," sagte Alice zögernd. „Dein Geist ist bestimmt. Ich denke du überstehst die Stunde."  
Aber Alice wusste nur zu gut wie schnell ein Geist sich ändern konnte.  
„Warum das Glück herausfordern, Edward?" fragte ich. Ich wollte mich nicht selbstgefällig fühlen, weil ich jetzt nicht der Schwache war, aber ich wusste, dass ich es ein wenig tat. „Geh nach Hause. Geh es langsam an."  
„Was ist schon groß dabei?" widersprach Emmett. „Entweder er tötet sie oder eben nicht. So oder so muss er es hinter sich bringen."  
„Ich will noch nicht wieder umziehen, " beschwerte sich Rosalie. „Ich will nicht von vorn anfangen. Wir sind fast fertig mit der High School Emmett. Endlich."  
Was sollte er jetzt machen? Emmett hatte eigentlich auch recht er konnte sich nicht ewig vor ihr verstecken. Es war ein Fehler von mir letzte Woche zur Schule zu gehen obwohl ich so lange nicht auf der Jagd gewesen war; war das hier jetzt ein genauso sinnloser Fehler?  
Aber ich wusste, dass er in den Unterricht gehen würde.

Er war schon immer so einer gewesen, der sich beweisen musste und nicht aufgeben würde.  
„Nein, Rose, ich glaube wirklich, dass es okay ist", sagte Alice. „Es… wird beständiger. Ich bin mir zu 93% sicher, dass nichts Schlimmes passieren wird, wenn er in seinen Biologiekurs geht." Sie sah ihn neugierig an, wunderte sich, welche Veränderung in seinen Gedanken ihre Zukunftsvision sicherer gemacht hatte.  
Würde Neugierde ausreichen um Bella Swan am Leben zu erhalten? Er konnte ihre Gedanken nicht lesen und wollte das Rätsel lösen.  
„Zum Unterricht, also, " ordnete er an und erhob sich von seinem Platz. Er wandte sich ab und verließ die Cafeteria ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Ich konnte Alices sorgen wahrnehmen, Emmetts Anerkennung, Rosalies Verärgerung und meinen Tadel. Es war falsch.

„Na entweder er wird es schaffen oder nicht…viel Glück", sagte ich, nahm Alice Hand und ging aus der Cafeteria zu meiner neuen Lieblingsstunde,

Spanisch mit Alice im Haus 3. Dank und meinen Überredungskünsten.

„Alice es ist okay, du hast es selbst gesagt, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen", meinte ich zu Alice, denn sie machte sich immer noch Sorgen.

„Hm, ja du hast recht", murmelte sie und sah mich dann lächelnd an. „Emmett wird sich wohl wundern wo du bleibst", sagte ich, denn eigentlich hätte sie jetzt Naturwissenschaften, mit Emmett. „Ja das wird er wohl „; schmunzelte sie. „ Aber das ist doch jetzt egal. Zeit für meine Lieblingsstunde".

„**Unsere**", korrigierte ich. Sie musste lachen.


	8. Spanischunterricht

Jaaaaa...mein persönliches Lieblingskapitel...also der Name verrät schon was passiert =)))

* * *

Als wir mit zusammen verschränkten Händen den Klassenraum betraten, zogen wir wie gewohnt alle Blicke auf uns. Wir setzten uns an den letzten Tisch hinten im Raum, als die Lehrerin Mrs. Martinez, den Raum betrat.

"Silencio en la clase. Hola, soy la Sra. Martínez y bienvenidos a mi clase de español." Die gesamte Klasse starrte sie verständnislos und irritiert an. Alice und ich verzogen unser Gesicht. Dumme Menschen. Natürlich konnten wir beide die Sprache schon fließend.

„Ah gut wir müssen dieses Jahr viel lernen wer kann übersetzen was ich gesagt habe?", fragte sie die Klasse. Sie hatte einen starken spanischen Akzent, der mich an meinen erinnerte.

Sie sah Alice und mich neugierig an, als unsere Hände in die Höhe schossen.

„Ja du mit dem Blonden Haar", sagte sie zu mir gewendet.

„Seit leise und setzt euch hin, hallo ich bin Mrs. Martinez willkommen in meiner spanisch Klasse", übersetzte ich selbstsicher. Alice kicherte wegen meinem leicht eingebildeten Benehmen. Ich konnte fühlen dass, Mrs. Martinez überrascht und neugierig war. Versuchte es aber nicht nach draußen zu zeigen.

„Das ist korrekt, ¿Ha tomado clases de español antes?"( Hast du schon einmal einen Spanischkurs gehabt?)

"Sí señora, yo soy bastante fluida con el, pero decidí tomar un curso de actualización," (Ja, ich spreche es fließend, aber ich habe beschlossen den Kurs zu wiederholen.) antwortete ich, mein perfekter Akzent überraschte die Klasse, während ich zu Alice hinüber schaute um sicher zu gehen, dass die Lehrerin sie bemerkt hatte.

"¿Y esta chica a tu lado es tu hermana?"(Und das Mädchen neben dir ist deine Schwester?), fragte sie und warf einen neugierigen Blick auf Alice.

"En cierto modo. Ella es mi hermana adoptiva y también mi novia."(In einer Weise, sie ist meine Adoptivschwester und auch meine Freundin.)

"¿Tambien ha tomado clases de español?"(Hast du auch schon einmal einen Spanischkurs besucht?), fragte sie Alice.

"No señora, pero también soy bastante fluida con el. Mi padre adoptivo Carlisle me enseño." (Nein, aber ich spreche auch fließend Spanisch, da mein Vater Carlisle mich unterrichtet hat.), antwortete sie, ihr Spanisch floss sanft von ihrer Zunge, ihr Akzent war so perfekt, dass man denken könnte er wäre angeboren, als sie mich schüchtern anlächelte, denn sie wusste, das ich wusste das sie log. Es ist wahr, dass sie noch nie einen Spanischkurs hatte, aber ich war eigentlich der jenige, der sie unterrichtet hat, auch wenn wir manchmal die Stunde für andere Zwecke nutzten…

"Pues bien, supongo que esta clase debe ser bastante simple para usted. Tengo grandes expectativas de ustedes ahora. No me decepcionen"(Also dann, ich denke dieser Kurs wird wohl sehr einfach für euch beide, ich habe hohe Erwartungen an euch, enttäuscht mich nicht.), antwortete sie. Während sie sich wieder zur Tafel drehte. Mittlerweile schaute uns die ganze Klasse mit einem Mix aus Überraschung, Schock, Bewunderung, Eifersucht, Neugier und natürlich mit der üblichen Begierde an.

„Mrs. Martinez was haben sie gesagt?", fragte ein Mädchen mit einer nervtötenden kratzigen Stimme.

„Die beiden haben nur gesagt, dass sie die Sprache schon können diesen Kurs aber nur wiederholen wollen", meinte Mrs. Martinez genervt, genau wie ich.

„Oh.", sagte das Mädchen, sie hätte mit etwas interessanterem gerechnet.

Währenddessen glotzte uns die ganze Klasse mit offenen Münden und großen Augen an. Ich schaute Alice an um ihren Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen, doch sie schaute sie nicht an, sondern mich.

"¿Quiere darles algo que realmente los impresione?"(Willst du ihnen wirklich etwas geben, um sie zu beeindrucken?), fragte mich Alice, mit einem schadenfrohem Lächeln.

"Seguro. ¿Qué tienes en mente? "(Natürlich, aber was meinst du?), fragte ich. Ich fühlte die Blicke von ein paar Schülern auf uns, es war wirklich schwer ihre Gefühle zu ignorieren, trotz meiner Übung darin.

"Estaba pensando que podríamos hablar de ida y vuelta en español, y luego tal vez cambiar al france o algo más tarde. " (Ich dachte daran das wir Spanisch reden könnten während des Unterrichts, und dann später zu Französisch wechseln könnten)

Doch plötzlich wurde Alice kalkweiß, als sich ihr Blick in der Zukunft verlor.

„Alice, was ist los?", flüsterte ich hilflos zu ihr. Ich konnte die Panik sehen und spüren die sie umgab, wie eine violette Aura.

Mrs. Martinez sah, dass mit uns etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

„Esta bien, Alice?",(Geht es dir gut, Alice?) fragte sie besorgt.

Ihr Blick landete wieder in der Gegenwart.

„Me Perdona",(Entschuldigen sie mich), murmelte sie, als sie in Panik heraus

ging.

„Tabien me perdona"(Entschuldigen sie mich ebenfalls), sagte ich als ich ihr folgte.

Auf dem Gang wollte sie schnell weg, doch ich zog sie sanft aber doch drängend an ihrem Ellenbogen in eine dunkle Ecke.

Ich stemmte meine Hände gegen die Wand und versperrte ihr alle Fluchtwege.

„Alice, was ist los", fragte ich verwirrt.

„Ich…es ist…ich muss…ich meine", stotterte Alice.

„Es geht um Edward…er hat seine Meinung doch geändert…ich muss ihn aufhalten."

„Nein, Alice, das schaffst du nicht… nicht alleine", sagte ich bestimmt. Sie hätte keine Chance gegen Edward. Ich dagegen schon.

„Jasper, nein ich werde alleine gehen mir wird schon nichts passieren, vielleicht übertreibe ich auch nur."

„Auf keinen Fall Alice, es ist gefährlich", zischte ich. Sie konnte nicht gehen, und was wenn sie bei dem Versuch Edward aufzuhalten verletzt werden würde?

„Jasper, wir sind hier in einer Schule und nicht im Kriegsfeld, er wird mich schon nicht angreifen… vertrau mir…

Bitte!", bat sie verzweifelt.

Ergeben machte ich ihr den Weg frei.

„Danke…", sagte sie erleichtert und gab mir einen flüchtigen Kuss bevor sie davon brauste.


	9. Gehen lassen

Ich war solch ein verdammter Idiot sie alleine gehen zu lassen!

Sie war jetzt seit einer geschlagenen Viertelstunde nicht zurückgekommen, und ich wurde fast wahnsinnig. Was war passiert? Wurde sie in dem Versuch Edward vor dem wahrscheinlich größten Fehler seines Lebens zu bewahren, verletzt?

Ich schaute gestresst auf die Uhr.

Zum in dieser Viertelstunde. Es war so nervenaufreibend.

Dann plötzlich ging die Tür auf, und ich wäre vor Erleichterung fast vom Stuhl gefallen als ich sah, wer in der Tür stand. Alice.

Alle Köpfe drehten sich in ihre Richtung.

„Hola, Alice esta bien?",(Hallo Alice geht es ihnen gut?) fragte sie besorgt.

„Si, estoy bien"(Ja, mir geht es gut), sagte sie fröhlich.

Sie setzte sich an unseren Tisch.

Ich sah ihr in die Augen, und ihr Blick beantwortete alle unausgesprochenen Fragen.

Er hatte sich bewiesen.


End file.
